


Smile for Me

by LadyAramisGrey



Series: Changeling [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: All of the cute moments, Gen, Kawaii, but warning, most of this is introspective/retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAramisGrey/pseuds/LadyAramisGrey
Summary: Somehow Princess Sofia always knows when Cedric is feeling down...and she always known how to cheer him up. Cedric, for his part, doesn't quite know what to make of this kind-hearted princess who is so determined to be his friend despite his own secret desires to steal her Amulet.





	Smile for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Sparkles and Shimmers. I decided to post it as a oneshot instead of making it part of the same story because S&S is really meant to be a oneshot itself, and this clip has a very similar feel. It's set near the end of season 2 of Sofia, with a retrospective on the preceding episodes. Again, not too sure if I'll be writing a chaptered sequel. I may just keep posting intermitten oneshots. We'll just have to see.

Sofia doesn’t know when she first noticed it.

Did it begin with Sofia’s first few days in the castle, when Mister Ceedric was so nice and offered to help her with whatever? Surely not. Sofia somehow felt both as if she’d already known by then, and that she hadn’t quite realized it yet.

The “already known” was easily explained. Sofia _did_ vaguely remember meeting Mister Ceedric when he’d still been a teenager himself, but her memory was a funny thing. The sad or scary things in life all seemed to fade from her mind, crowded out by everything wonderful. So she remembered nothing of that day she’d been presented to the Royal Sorcerer except that she’d blown up a wand, and that the nice boy in his purple robes had made something deep inside Sofia warm like she’d just had a whole cup of hot chocolate.

But all that did was make her extra-eager to get to meet him again, now that _he_ was Royal Sorcerer instead of his father. No…she must have noticed it later.

It really was an odd thing. She almost wondered for a while if she was under a spell, but she’d borrowed a spellbook from the school library and cast a magic-revealing spell on herself meant to make the remains of spells cast on her visible. But there was nothing—no spell that could be making her feel and act so strangely.

Sofia just didn’t understand it. People often said she was an empathetic little soul, that she had a sixth sense about what people were upset about and how to make them feel better. But this was _different_. When Amber was pouting over being upstaged or Mom was sad from thinking about Papa again Sofia could see it on their faces and hear it in their words. But when Mister Ceedric was upset Sofia felt it deep inside, like she was the one feeling offended and just a bit hurt at the cruel insults people seemed to throw at the Royal Sorcerer so carelessly.

Sofia did her best to cheer him up. When he was upset by slights to his skill, Sofia would loudly insist that _of course_ Mister Ceedric could do it because he was amazing! She always had a compliment for him ready on her lips, and when she hugged him and spoke kind words she could somehow feel the hurt and deep-seated anger melting away to sleep for a while, to be replaced with amusement and pleasure.

When his woes were greater—a horrible failure at a magical undertaking, or another unhappy visit from his father or sister—Sofia found herself inexorably drawn to his wizard’s tower and pulling the sorcerer out by the hand. Sometimes she had tracked down some magical something-or-other she could have him fix. Sometimes she requested he teach her a new potion or spell.

Once, when her father had been particularly dismissive, Sofia got the strangest idea…and had no idea how to explain why she wanted Mister Ceedric to teach her to play Dazzle Ball. She didn’t even know if the shut-in sorcerer _liked_ Dazzle Ball. But he went willingly enough, bemusement on his face that Sofia was even asking him, and halfway through Sofia’s frankly terrible ball-passing Mister Ceedric had begun to feel a bit better. When she spectacularly missed a catch and promptly pouted outrageously Mister Ceedric had laughed aloud.

She’d never heard him laugh before, but Sofia resolved that she was going to do her best to make him laugh over and over again now.

His laugh was magical—literally, Sofia thought. She could feel magic buzzing under her skin at his laughter, power sparking from her fingertips. And every inch of her was filled with joy and warm contentment, as if Mister Ceedric’s laugh was everything right in the world. He’d grinned at her, dirt on her face, tiara askew, and her pretty princess dress all mussed and grass-stained. Sofia sat up and laughed with him.

“You’re much better at this than me,” she laughed.

“Well, I _am_ older,” he pointed out. “And I used to play this with the king as a boy. He was excellent at it, and always made sure to help me until I was good at the game as well.”

His forgetful enjoyment was fading as he recalled the hurt said king had only recently dealt. Sofia hastily asked another question before he could get too terribly upset again.

“You were friends with Dad when you were little? But wasn’t he already king years ago? I remember meeting you when I was five. You were only a teenager, weren’t you?”

He huffed. “I was nineteen, Princess, and King Roland had hardly been king for two years. He’s only six years older than me, you know. He’s the same age as my older sister.”

Sofia burned with curiosity to ask about his sister, but even mentioning her made Mister Ceedric feel all kinds of angry and wretched, so she distracted him again with a request to show her that pass a third time. _Surely_ if she saw it again she could get better.

When King Roland and Queen Miranda passed by the outdoor sports arena that day they saw the most bewildering sight of dour Cedric playing Dazzle Ball with a dirt-covered but laughing Sofia. Cedric’s heavy robes and Sofia’s tiara were discarded to one side, the tiara sitting and glittering atop the purple robes. Sofia was gaily laughing that fairy-laugh Miranda had so jealously protected while they still lived in Dunwiddie, and Cedric was laughing as well even as he tried to give tips to the princess.

Miranda was startled to realize she’d never heard Cedric laugh before, but somehow…it was oddly familiar. Like something from a dream, or a dream of a dream.

Roland was also astonished. His brows furrowed. “Are they playing _Dazzle Ball_!? I haven’t seen Cedric play that game in years, not since before he went to Hexley Hall to study magic.”

“I’m just surprised to see him outside the castle, without his robes on. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him take those sorcerer’s robes off,” Miranda rejoined.

He looked younger, like this. Ordinarily his sour disposition made him seem older than Roland and Miranda both, but like this—the lines on his face smoothed over with joy, his sleeves rolled up and his agile form darting to and fro—Miranda recalled he was actually very young. Not even twenty-five. And didn’t thinking that just make her feel like an old woman.

“Let’s go around behind the hedge so they don’t see us,” Miranda said impulsively. She wasn’t aware of the details but she knew Cedric had bungled something Roland wanted him to do earlier that day; the two of them running into each other again so soon would only lead to shouting, Miranda was coming to learn.

Roland didn’t object to her idea, too bemused by the sight of Cedric acting like a young man instead of a peevish tower-hermit. The royals stumbled around the hedge, giggling like teenagers themselves as they continued to spy on the unlikely duo.

“What I don’t understand, Princess,” Cedric called to Sofia, “is how you can be so terrible at this game. I’ve seen you practicing with that flying horse of yours, and you dance well at balls. How on earth did you miss that catch?”

The girl giggled, hands coming up to cover her mouth as her eyes danced with mischief. Cedric clearly recognized the expression. He gasped aloud in an over-dramatic and put-upon way.

“You’ve been _faking_ it, you little brat!”

Sofia continued giggling and nodded. “Yes,” she admitted.

She gave a little hop on her toes, and Miranda stifled a gasp at the fact that she almost stayed in the air a good half-minute. It wasn’t far off the ground, and neither Cedric nor Roland appeared to have even realized what had happened, but Miranda was used to watching for such things. Though even she hadn’t been able to see the gauzy outline of wings-that-weren’t appearing out of Sofia’s back, as the sunlight drowned out the sight of them.

Roland grumbled under his breath about Cedric calling his daughter a brat, but Miranda was more interested in how Sofia practically floated over to Cedric’s side—and she didn’t mean in the metaphorical sense.

“Why would you pretend to be terrible?” Cedric asked Sofia, clearly baffled. She shrugged.

“You enjoy teaching me things, and you think it’s a bit funny when others mess up, so long as it’s not a really bad slip-up that makes you cringe. So I asked you to teach me to play and I pretended I wasn’t understanding so you’d stay and play longer.”

Sofia, Miranda reflected, was the oddest sort of manipulator. She was utterly unabashed about it, determined to do whatever she had to in order to get her way. But on the flip side if confronted about it she was also perfectly willing to explain her manipulations and her reasons for them. Miranda honestly thought it was a good idea. It so often caught people off guard, just as it was doing now with Cedric.

“Oh, well…you do realize you could have just asked me to stay, Princess?”

Sofia smiled at him with a grin to light up the sun. “But you had more fun this way,” she countered. “And so did I.” And then she hugged him.

It was like back when Sofia had been five all over again. Cedric was bemused, but not at all uncomfortable. He smiled and hugged her back a bit, and Sofia’s joy was almost visible in the air around her. She brushed off her clothes when she stepped back and glinting sparkles seemed to disappear into thin air.

Miranda wondered what Sofia’s fairy-blessed eyes saw in Cedric. Was she just enamored of his magical power? Fairies _were_ drawn to power, and even if Cedric was horribly nervous and not good at performing under pressure, there was no denying he was powerful to Miranda’s practiced eyes. Or maybe she’d just decided he needed a friend, and was putting effort into coaxing him out of his shell. She’d done that before, with village children, though Sofia had never before tried to befriend someone so much older than her.

But the odd duo was walking away now, Sofia carrying the robes and tiara as Cedric continued to toss the ball up and down and the two chatted about this and that. Roland fidgeted until they were out of earshot.

“That was strange,” he said slowly. Miranda shrugged.

“Not really for Sofia. I admit he’s older than the strays she usually decides are in need of befriending, but she’s always been determined to find people who are lonely and push them out into the world. It’s like a hobby of hers. And besides, Sofia is interested in sorcery. Before you proposed I was planning to enroll her on scholarship to Hexley Hall on her birthday because she wanted to be a sorceress.”

“That may be so, but Cedric’s never gone out of his way to spend time with anyone. I’ve no idea how that little boy I remember grew up to be such a sour adult, but Cedric almost seemed to revel in it. And now he’s calling Sofia his apprentice and playing games with her in the royal gardens? It’s just…strange.”

Miranda laughed, laying a hand on his arm. “I think you’re underestimating our daughter’s determination and sheer bull-headedness. Remember the trolls?”

Roland groaned. “Oh, gods, yes. Don’t remind me. Never mind, this is clearly all just Sofia being impossible again…”

Miranda laughed again. Before Roland, Sofia had been the only one able to make her laugh. Now she had so much more reason for joy. She gave him a coy look.

“You know, you don’t have to discuss the trade revenues with the admiral for another two hours…”

Roland smiled. “Plenty of time for a round of the maze, hmm?”

And they went off arm in arm, the king having nearly forgotten the odd encounter as the newlyweds avoided their royal duties. Miranda, though, tucked all her observations into her heart next to her glowing memories of her changeling daughter.

She’d ask Sofia herself, later.

*          *          *

Sofia wondered with exasperation what absurdity Mister Cedric was up to now. Really, her amulet _was_ special, but why did he want it so badly? She’d already learnt it cursed someone who wore it and did bad deeds, so surely he had other plans for it. If he needed it in some ritual or potions surely the silly sorcerer could just _ask_. That business with Amber and the costume was not the most well-thought-out plan, though she did have to admit that if anyone’s determination was a match for Sofia, it was likely Amber.

Sure, Sofia played it off as Wormwood acting strange, but really, even if the raven was rude and opinionated he was incredibly loyal to Mister Cedric. There was no way he’d just up and decide to steal Sofia’s amulet unless Cedric was in on it. Sometimes she just sat and wondered how nobody else but her seemed to notice, but well…she did have a bit of a cheat even aside from her ability to understand animal speech.

The longer she spent time with Cedric the more attuned to his emotions and desires she seemed to grow. She couldn’t read his mind, but as time passed she went from knowing how he felt when standing next to him to not even needing to be in the castle with him to know when he was frustrated or angry or happy or amused. It was mildly distracting, actually, particularly at school, but now whenever they were in the room together she just knew what he wanted at the moment. His wishes, as it were.

It made it useful to keep him in a good mood—she’d peek in on his workshop, determine that he was hungry or could use a good cup of tea or coffee or something and then run down to the kitchens and bring whatever-it-was back. Cedric was always pleasantly surprised and never sent her away if she came bearing food, so she could sit and cajole him into teaching her more magic.

Sofia always knew now if she ran into him right after a visit from his sister or parents because his desperate wish to prove himself burned so hotly it almost seemed to burn Sofia with its intensity. And whenever he was scheming his wish to possess the power of the Amulet sat at the forefront of his mind, but it always seemed to float around somewhere in the back of his mind regardless of what else he was doing. Sometimes he even wished he could be king instead of her father, but that wish was always fleeting and usually appeared when he was feeling particularly longing about finally getting the recognition he craved.

She wished she could make that wish go away for good—it made him do the stupidest things! Really, as if there would have been no consequences to stealing a mermaid princess. Sometimes she wondered how someone so amazing could lose all common sense when power was dangled in front of his face. Mister Cedric would need _lots_ of encouragement and friendship and love to get rid of that wish. For _years_.

She sighed to herself.

Sofia’s mom had been asking a lot of odd questions about Mister Cedric lately. She didn’t seem to understand why Sofia wanted to be his friend. Sofia tried to explain how she could just know what he felt, how his hurt was her hurt, but her mother merely did that thing where she hugged Sofia and murmured about her big-hearted girl.

The princess just didn't understand how to explain it.

She almost wanted to ask Mister Cedric about it, but was rather afraid he'd be upset at her. He was such a private person. What if whatever she was doing was bad?

...well, Sofia didn't think he'd care if she was acting _bad_ , considering he seemed to quite like scheming. But he was so very sensitive and nervous. He'd nearly had a panic attack when he heard her humming along to the really excellent villain song he'd sung right around when she became his apprentice.

It wasn't like she could control the fact that she could always tell when he was singing—or that she could hear it as clearly as if he was standing beside her. Of course, Sofia didn't think much of the title "Cedric the Great". It just didn't sound quite right. Now, Cedric the _Sensational_ , on the other hand...

Huh, she’d have to mention that to him sometime, when she got the chance. Cedric the Sensational, Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia. It sounded good.

****

Everything had been different since young Sofia and her mother had come to the castle. Cedric almost didn't realize what was happening at first. He'd been too preoccupied by the realization that the Amulet had been here under his nose all along and that if he could just get it from the princess his dreams could all come true. He never noticed as the princess in question wriggled her way into his space and then into his heart.

Had it really been only a year since Sofia had become his apprentice? It certainly felt like much longer. It felt like Sofia had been here forever doing her best to make him smile and laugh.

She was such a happy and beautiful child.

All she had to do was give him a smile and a "Please, Mister Ceedric?" and he found himself going along with the girl's latest plans. It was mildly obnoxious, listening to her continually mess up his name, but she’d finally stopped doing that, thank goodness. The potency of her blue eyes and clasped hands only seemed to increase when he was no longer being annoyed by the mangling of his name.

But despite the aggravation that came from knowing the little girl was constantly manipulating him...Cedric found himself really growing attached to Sofia. She made him better, somehow. He'd actually _defeated_ an invader of the castle—that evil fairy who’d caused problems months ago at Royal Preparatory—with her help and encouragement. The king had praised him sincerely for the first time that Cedric could ever remember. And...she'd helped him get his family wand for the simple reason that Sofia believed he'd deserved it all along. That at least was a debt he could never repay.

Cedric didn’t understand Sofia. Sometimes, he was sure she knew what he was up to—that he was trying to steal her Amulet to take over the kingdom—but if Sofia did know she played oblivious remarkably well. And she was always dragging him into adventures and somehow getting him to play the hero instead of the villain.

He did have to admit, being recognized for saving the royal family from that blasted wicked fairy had been nice. Roland had hardly insulted him at all, and everyone’s faces had been a picture when Sofia announced that Cedric had been the one to save them all. He supposed they’d look much the same when he finally took over the kingdom and proved once and for all how powerful he was.

And she’d gotten him such a nice Wassalia gift this year! Her first Wassalia in the castle she’d given him gingerbread cookies she’d baked herself, which was nice (but how she knew he liked them so spicy was a mystery) and then this year she’d managed to top herself. That wand case was really the best gift anyone had gotten him in _years_.

His parents always got him a gift basket with fruit and clothes. And sometimes there would be potion ingredients or extra wands packed in too, but while practical it wasn’t anything special! Cordelia liked to “forget” Cedric’s birthday and Wassalia presents. When their parents reminded her or when Calista wanted to help with presents he usually got something sweet—pie or jiggly wiggly pudding, usually. Once he’d gotten a cravat, which had been the nicest thing Cordelia had ever gotten him.

Thinking about how nice Sofia was always made him feel horribly guilty. He _needed_ that Amulet, but Sofia would never forgive him if he took it from her. It was just a mess. A big, magical mess. Cedric didn’t know what to do, but he _did_ know he didn’t want to hurt Sofia. She was…she was his friend.

Cedric would just have to figure out a way to make everything work out for them both. It couldn’t be too hard. He’d just have to think on it a bit more, and everything would turn out fine.

He hoped.


End file.
